onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuro
Wesker This guy seems very similar to Wesker from Resident Evil, mostly by their voices and their planning styles. Bounty? So I was watching Movie 9, and I noticed that in the opening Kuro bounty was displayed as 14,000,000, were the Wiki there says 16,000,000 Ilovefoxes 01:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The movie isn't canon, so that bounty should not be trusted.DancePowderer 02:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I've been wondering, where did the 16,000,000 came from? Nowhere in the manga nor anime. Yatanogarasu 02:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That's a good question, I can't find any references for it either here or on the bounty page.DancePowderer 02:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Return? Is there a possibility of Kuro's return in the Grand Line just like Hacchi, or Crocodile, Mr. 1, etc? Ceryu 17:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) This isn't a forum. Yatanogarasu 17:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Changing Name I've been re-reading the early manga, and in it (as well as written in the article), Kuro's men cheers for him calling his name. However, he scolds them saying he wishes to abandon this name. He no longer calls himself Kuro, even though this is his true name. Isn't the reason the article of Cutty Flam is called Franky because he abandoned that name? I think this article should be renamed Kurahadol, ''as this is the name he seems to prefer to go by. 16:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Since he returned to be a pirate, that's should no longer be the case. Still captain? Near the end of the top section on Kuro's page, it says that he is still captain of the Black Cat pirates. When was it confirmed in the Manga that Kuro is still the captain of that pirate crew? I mean yes, in the Anime it was confirmed in the episode where Luffy first got his 30 000 000 bounty, but that was only in the Anime. I certainly thought that it must have been mentioned in the Manga, for something in the Anime to be considered cannon. As I see it, this bit of information has not been confirmed in the Manga, which in turn means the fact is non-cannon. I know that non-cannon stuff should be described in pages yes, but shuldn't we do something to make the fact look non-cannon, so that people can know that it actually is. WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 14:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Isn't the anime and manga differences section enough? Yeah the Anime and Manga differences says correctly that in the Anime he is still the captain of the Black Cat pirates and that in the Manga he's not. But that's excactly why I am wondering why it says near the end of the upper section at top of Kuro's page, that he is still captain of the Black Cat pirates, which he is not because that fact is just non-cannon. Should I change it to former captain? WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 17:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I think it's fine as it is, since you have to just keep reading. Ok then, thanks Levi. WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 19:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Butler Name Is there any official source for the "Kurahadol" spelling of his Butler name? We're supposed to use official spellings and the like, but this spelling looks like a certain bit of Fans making stuff up. Not unlike all the issues around Oars' name when it was first revealed (Oz, Odz, Odr, etc) I move we either do one of the following: '''1:' Make the official English name, "Klahadore" the standard, it's 100% accurate 2: Make a direct romanization of "Kurahadōru" the standard Either way is fine, but going with a fan spelling "Lol just because" when there's no Databook entry, English text in the manga, or possible namesake to back it up makes no sense. Also, fansubbers don't count as an official source, especially when the exact same fansubbers were not very good when they did that part of the series by their own admission ("Gomu Gomu no Kane" does not translate to "Gomu Gomu no Iron Headbutt")DemonRin (talk) 03:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) We don't use official spellings. We use original translations or fansubs. Klobis does most of it. JOP use to do a lot but she doesn't edit much. SeaTerror (talk) 03:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm no translator, but where exactly does the basis of "Kurahadol" come from? Did one of our Japanese users even name that? 03:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) It's just like Victory Cindry, Bikutoria Shindorī, you figure it out based on the romaji pronunciation. 03:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Someone explain to me real quick something, because I'm lost. And I'm not asking this to be difficult, I'm genuinely curious and would like an honest answer. When the FUNimation/Viz spelling works perfectly, there's absolutely no issues with it, it matches the Japanese 100%, and there's no Oda/Shueisha/Toei written spelling in a Databook somewhere, why can we not go with it? What is the issue there exactly? Because it seems to me that when there's no contradiction or issue, then using said spelling would be more unified than having to specify that there are 5 different spellings of X character's name.DemonRin (talk) 04:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The names get mentioned either way on the Name Variants article. The way we do names is like this: Original manga (especially those with English text written in it) SBS Databooks Anime Original translations Scanlators/fansubbers (depends on reliability of scanlators/fansubbers) English Manga (Viz) English Subs (Funimation) English Dubs (FUNimation) SeaTerror (talk) 04:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not asking what the policy is, I'm asking why that's the policy. What is the logic behond having the Viz and FUNimation spellings behind unofficial fansubs/scanlations which are all done by different people with no level of consistency. I'll admit, sometimes Viz and FUNi do some weird stuff with the names. Merry Go, Zolo etc. but those are not what I'm asking about. What I'm saying is, when Viz and/or FUNimation translate something 100% accurately and there is absolutely positively 0% problem with their rendition of the name, why can't that take precedence over something fans literally just made up because it sounded about right to them? Wouldn't it be more consistent and neater to try to consolidate and compromise on as much of that as we can? Plus, there are noted examples where Viz/FUNimation did it right before Oda revealed it, and they ended up being right. IE: Viz/FUNi - Dracule Mihawk, Fansubbers - Juracule Mihawk, Green Databook: Dracule Mihawk.DemonRin (talk) 05:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) That is just the policy. Original translations go before fansubs/scanlations anyway. Also, many fansubbers used Dracule Mihawk. SeaTerror (talk) 07:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The priority order "Manga > SBS > Databooks > Anime > Original translation" is indeed standard (and fairly logical), but the rest of ST's list is 1) not official to my knowledge, and 2) debatable at the very least. If I'm wrong about the first point, I'd be curious to see where it is stated. One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Name_Spellings doesn't even mention scanlation/fansubs as a valid source. We don't use fansubbers over official English versions. That priority list has long past. I'm pretty sure official English versions are so low because, as a translation, there's always some kind of westernization or change in one way or another (I love the English versions, but I've seen this to be a common fact when translating anything at all). If there are no Japanese spellings, an official English version is used. So unless the anime or some original translation used "Kurahadol", I think it can be changed to "Klahadore". 17:23, March 1, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mt._Colubo Yata himself said it. Part of it was edited by me, obviously. That list was supposed to be thrown in the MOS forum at one point. Also Nada, it's flat out wrong to say we don't use fansubbers over official English versions. SeaTerror (talk) 17:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC) He said manga sources, not fansub sources. 17:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Same thing in that case. We still use both as a source. SeaTerror (talk) 17:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yata is not an official policy, and note that he forgot to specify that we favor "original" romanizations if they seem more fitting than scanlation/fansub romanizations. So I'm not convinced. Anyway, I can see the point of this list, and it's that we don't have to use VIZ's or FUNi's romanization if we think another unofficial one is better. However, it does not mean any romanization used by VIZ or FUNi is automatically forbidden. In my opinion, we should use the direct romanization, Kurahadoru, since we seem to have no means to decide the best among Klahadol, Klahadole, Klahadore, Klahador, Krahadol, Krahador, Kurahadol, Kurahador, etc. "Kurahadōru" Yata said that's where Kurahadol came from and it makes the most sense. We should keep it like that. Also I never said Viz and Funimation translations were forbidden. We just would most likely not use them since we have a big list of things to use first. SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait, does Kurahadol mean anything in English or in another language? If not, then I fail to see why it makes more sense that Krahadol or Krahador or whatever combination. Kura'hadōru '''Kura'hadol Kura'''hadōru Kura'hadol' SeaTerror (talk) 18:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Care to explain a bit more? Yeah, it's a valid possibility. Why does it make more sense than, say, Kurahador? It was probably shortened on purpose. I don't know why they did it. It's the best we have for now. It does show that Klahadore is wrong though. SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, March 1, 2013 (UTC) How so? It's as valid as Kurahadol or any other… I already broke it down earlier. Klahadore doesn't match the romanization. SeaTerror (talk) 22:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Uh... yes it does... R and L are interchanagle in Japanese, it's why 4kids and Viz thought "Zolo" was a proper romanization of Zoro's name (It would be if Oda hadn't clearly written "Zoro" consistently everywhere). So "Kulahadoru" is just as accurate as "Kurahadol". Now, Japanese doesn't have any flat consonants besides N, every consonant needs a vowel after it (it's why Usopp is written "Usopp'u'", Tom is "Tom'u'" in Japanese) and even when it's there, you quite often don't pronounce it (Yus'u'''ke, Sas'u'ke, to name a few common Japanese names where this happens) In fact, you yourself did this in your breakdown of it! So take out the Us. What do you have? "Klahador". The added "e" at the end is just a pronounciation guide, and is pretty much silent. You would pronounce "Klahadore" as "Kla-hah-door", there's absolutely positively nothing wrong with it, it fits perfectly. You... seem to understand little about Japanese, Romanizations, and pronounciation...DemonRin (talk) 19:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Nobody cares. Let's just do a stupid vote and get it over with. Either way I already showed you the order of sources we use on here. SeaTerror (talk) 19:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC) You're the only one who "doesn't care" ST. Her statements are completely valid, so stop writing them off. Poll it then. 19:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, my Vote is for "Klahadore". I think moving towards a bit (not complete, just some) more uniformity with the terms the English versions got right is ultimately better and more concise. Whereas otherwise it's just being different for the sake of being different.DemonRin (talk) 20:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. Let's change every instance of Bon Kurei to Bon Clay. SeaTerror (talk) 20:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Stop bringing up false arguements. The two situations aren't the same. Oda wrote "Bon Kurei" on his wanted poster but he never wrote any English transliterated version of "Kurahadoru". Ever. In fact, no Japanese source has. There is literally no precedent for any spelling of Kuro's butler name whatsoever. I SPECIFICALLY SAID I'm only talking about terms in which the English version "got right" where there are "No Contradictions or issues" Do you read my posts? Again, I'm talking about instances in which there IS NO CONFLICT. With Bon-chan, there is a CLEAR conflict because Oda trumps all, and Oda wrote his name out. I'm starting to think you don't actually read any of the points I'm trying to make and simply oppose me on principal because you don't like meDemonRin (talk) 21:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Why did we never vote? I want it to be "Klahadore", too. 14:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Geez, just vote then. My vote for Klahadore, unless a reliable source says otherwise. 03:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm all for Klahadore too, but it's got the 4Kids demon to contend with. 03:41, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Since ''some editors are demanding otherwise, then I think it's wise to put it to a vote. We don't want want any conflicts later. Below is a rough draft, we don't start yet. 03:45, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Poll